Far too similar
by Sargent Muffdog
Summary: The Doctor meets a girl who is very similar to someone he once knew. 10/OC ONE-SHOT. Rubbish summary, sorry :)


Running. She was running. Running for her life. Running from a man who was running from a beast.  
Looking over her shoulder, she couldn't decide which one scared her most. Four flights of stairs and what felt like miles of corridors later she stopped running, instead slamming into dark blue panels. The man that ran behind her frantically unlocked the shed and they both fall inside, panting for breath.

'Where is it?! Where is it? Where did you put it?!' he shouted up at the console, while flinging odd bits and bobs over his shoulder. 'Aha!' He shouted and leaped out in front of her capturing the beast in a ring of blue light that dragged the creature into a smooth looking pebble. The man, with his dark brown hair and even darker brown eyes, flicked the stone cage into the air and tossed it in his hands, whistling to himself with a slight smile.

She sat, legs tangled, on the cold grated floor, staring at the pinstriped man. The look of confusion, fear and bewilderment in her eyes wiped the smug grin off his face and he stared back.

'Right, um, sorry...' he knelt down and helped her up. She stepped back out of his grip as her legs suddenly remembered what they were for. Her reaction to his touch hurt. Why did it hurt? 'That all got a bit out of hand back there…' he continued trying not to seem fazed. 'Hi, I'm the Doctor, you are..?'

'Ev' she replied after a moment's hesitation. His head tilted, trying to work out if that was her name or if she'd just made a noise  
'Short for Evalyn, Evalyn Tyler but call me Ev, don't like Evalyn much' she babbled confidently despite her still being a bit shaken. 'I'll call you Ev' the Doctor replied softly as a lump caught in his throat.

Clearing his head the Doctor realised the young girl in front of him hadn't taken her slightly startled eyes off him since she fell into the TARDIS. 'Don't be alarmed by this place. Can be a bit scary a first, culture shock and all...' he said trying to draw her attention to the magnificent ship that hummed behind her. She gazed around before turning back and nodding slightly 'Um…yeah'  
'Yeah? That's it? Go take a look at it from the outside' he told her thinking she mustn't have noticed the exterior size due to the panic of the earlier situation.

He stood with a smug grin as Ev walked around the police box. Why did he want to impress her? Maybe he just liked showing off. His expression dropping when looking at hers. She simply shrugged, commented about the paintwork then stood looking at him. Why was she looking at him? He was just another person, another human as far as she knew yet she stared at him rather than the time machine that was bigger on the inside.  
'Okay, what are you looking at?'  
'You.'  
'Well obviously but, why?'  
She raised her eyebrow, reminding him of someone. Someone far away  
'Cause you came over to me, went to start a conversation before pushing me down a corridor, chased me while something chased you, shoved me in a box, left the door open while a monster ran towards it, trapped it in a…rock then continued the conversation as if nothing happened!' She squeaked, her pitch rising a little with every word.  
'Ah, yeah…' he said rubbing the back of his neck. '…Sorry about that'

As Ev looked at him, his mind wandered back to why he'd approached her in the first place. Her skin was slightly tanned and looked soft as silk and her hair was dyed peroxide blonde (unashamed roots slightly poking through). Her cheeks were a blush and her full lips were slightly pink but It was that look in her eyes. That curious, inquisitive, brave look that reminded him so much of a past life- a lost love. They were outlined with black that made them stand out from the rest of her features. The only noticeable difference about Ev's eyes to Hers was that Ev's were a dark grey instead of brown. She was reading when The Doctor first noticed her, her little pink tongued held in concentration in the corner of her mouth. All these things together meant he couldn't just watch Ev from a distance and not intervene. So he went to speak to her, to speak to Evalyn Tyler…..Tyler. This was far beyond coincidence now. She was too similar. From her face to the way she ran without second thought with a man she'd never met.

'What chased us?' her voice breaking his train of thought and bringing him back to reality  
'It's called a weevil, came through the rift'  
'The rift?'  
'Yeah. The rift is a crack in space. It was sealed years ago but sometimes things still manage to fall through'  
'Wait, a crack in space? A weevil? A blue box that's bigger on the inside?...'

Finally she noticed

'Who are you?' she said quietly  
'I told you, I'm the doctor'  
'Just the doctor?'  
'Yep, just the doctor'  
'That supposed to sound impressive?'

He didn't reply and the penny finally dropped in Evs mind about the setting of this conversation

'What is this place?' her words coming out shakier than she wanted  
'It's the TARDIS'  
'The TARDIS?'

_Time and relative dimension in space_

'Yep, time and relative dimension in space. Can go anywhere and any when in the universe'  
'It's alien?' she stuttered, fear building as the adrenaline calmed down  
'Yeah' the doctor said firmly  
'You're...alien?'  
'Yeah. That alright?'  
'Yeah' she responded without a pause. This conversation was too familiar

'Erm… Doctor?...' she said, trying to get used to such an uninformative title. He looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. '..Why did you come up to me in the first place?'

Because she reminded him of someone. Her mannerisms and the feeling she gave off. He could sense her as soon as he walked in the building, that all too familiar presence at the back of his mind. So similar yet so different. He looked at her for a moment

'I thought you were someone else' he said flatly looking back at the console. She looked at him feeling slightly embarrassed, a bit rejected and uncomfortable she wasn't who he was looking for.

'Now!..' he shouted, startling her a little, just as she was about to apologise for not being who he was looking for.  
'..The weevil is trapped but not for long. Only holds for about an hour. Need to get it home. Do you want to come with me?' His voice quietening as he said the last sentence. He wasn't sure why he'd asked her. He barely knew her but he wasn't quite ready to let her go just yet. She was intriguing and he was curious  
'I'm guessing it doesn't live on Earth then' she said jokingly. He gave a slight smile then returned to his serious look  
Her smirk faded. 'You're serious. You want me to come with you?' she said confused after he just told her he thought she was someone else. Why would he want her if she wasn't who he was looking for?  
'Yeah, could you with a bit of company. Fancy coming to another planet?' He said wiggling his eye brows  
Her eyes flashed as she considered. 'Yeah. Yeah, I do'


End file.
